Big Hero 6 Afterparty Premiere
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The cast of Big Hero 6 attend their own premiere of the movie where they party, meet the cast of Frozen and just enjoy the movie! Enjoy!


And I've just seen 'Big Hero 6' and it is awesome beyond awesome! If ya'll haven't seen it, please do so! This is what I came up with after seeing the movie where the cast are walking to their premiere.

* * *

><p>Big Hero 6 Afterparty Premiere<p>

by: Terrell James

November 7th, 2014; Los Angeles, CA

El Capitan Theater

All over Los Angeles, everyone is waiting for the entire cast of 'Big Hero 6' to attend the premiere and there are already a huge amount of paparazzi, fans, reporters and social media correspondents waiting for their limo to pull up and soon enough, they see this huge Baymax-like Hummer-limosuine hybrid coming through the theater and soon enough, they see the door open and out comes the cast of Big Hero 6, walking on the carpet while they're snapping pictures, taking pictures and millions of fans looking forward to seeing the movie.

The cast were amazed by all of this going on and they just savored the moment like never before and before long, many reporters were interviewing most of the cast members, explaining their awesome involvements in this movie and also seeing a couple of past Disney animated stars coming in; like the cast of Wreck-It-Ralph, Tangled and Frozen in the red carpet as well.

While the cast of 'Big Hero 6' made their way to the theater, Fred looks up and sees Elsa and Anna coming by and he was totally awestruck to see them and he immediately whipped out his iPhone, went to Twitter and tweeted out, 'Just saw the two hot girls from 'Frozen' coming to the red carpet for our movie. They're so hot...especially that Elsa girl. #FrozenPremiere'

"Are you tweeting again, Fred?" asked Hiro.

Fred chuckled softly and he made a little sly look on his face and replied, "Maybe..."

A couple of minutes later, Hiro and Baymax were interviewed with 'Seventeen Magazine' and she asked, "So...you two make a good team in this movie. Are you guys getting used to this?"

"I'm cool with that. Me and Baymax are soaking it all in and everyone's got such a warm reception to the movie that it'll be something that everyone's gonna experience." Hiro answered.

"I have some concerns. The level of celebrity might become too much from someone's head and could lose their sense of reality and often lose some friends along the way if they're not as humble." Baymax responded.

Hiro nods his head at that particular pinpoint that Baymax mentioned and he said, "That's something I never plan to do. Besides, I'm cool with that and I don't end up like that."

"Well, let's hope not." the reporter responded.

Meanwhile, the rest of the cast were interviewed as well and one reporter asked Fred, "What do you think about this new fame?"

"Ah, it's all good, dude. I'm just living it up and still reading some pretty good comics." Fred responded.

"So...what kinds of action scenes will we see in this movie?" asked the reporter.

Fred chuckled softly at this and he responded, "You'll have to see it, man. Besides, you won't want to miss every awesome scenes."

Before long, the gang entered in the theater and sees every amount of Baymax motif surrounding the theater and everything Big Hero 6 like and they were amazed by how it looks and resembles San Fransokyo to an extent and that made GoGo blow her gum a lot bigger and then popped because of the shock value she's gotten after seeing this.

"They really upped their game up, for real." Wasabi said, in amazement.

"So much color, texture and above the perfect perimeters for making this premiere resemble the city we filmed. How do they do that?" asked Honey Lemon, really blown away.

"To premiere our movie. What else?" asked GoGo.

"I can't even describe how awesome it is right now." Hiro said, amazed.

Baymax suddenly looked at a huge poster of himself standing there waving and asked, "Is that supposed to be me?"

Hiro looked up at the poster of Baymax and replied, "Yep, that's you."

Minutes later, they all went to the theater and sat down as they start showing the previews of the movie and they all got their 3D glasses on and through all the previews, Fred was completely amazed to see two movies that are completely worth watching; a remake version of 'Annie' and 'Penguins of Madagascar' and was in love with the latter movie and said, "Man...I can't wait to see that movie!"

"Hey, Fred...we're seeing our own until then." GoGo added.

As soon as their movie begins, they were blown away by all the visuals of San Fransokyo and many action sequences that comes along with it and they heard some of the audience laughing with all the little Baymax/Hiro scenes and it was both amazing and a little bit funny for Hiro and Baymax couldn't help but let out a few chuckles every now and again.

"I think I can see why everyone's always laughing with those scenes." Baymax responded.

Then, they cut to the action scenes and everyone was awestruck with the amazement with those scenes and Wasabi couldn't help but see himself in there and he said, "I got swag."

GoGo scoffed at that and responded, "Yeah, right. Like you actually got swagger."

"Hey...sometimes a nerd has to have some swagger." Wasabi replied.

After the movie, the cast went over to the afterparty and everything was all San Fransokyo like and they're entering this huge afterparty for the movie and there's a DJ, other actors and actresses and the cast of past Disney movies as well. It was so much to savor and soon enough, the DJ starts playing 'Break Free' from Ariana Grande and it was actually the one song that GoGo's really sick of...especially with EDM.

"Are they playing that song that I dance to?" asked Fred.

"I'm so sick of EDM music. Who would dance to this crap?" asked GoGo.

Soon enough, she saw Honey Lemon and Wasabi dancing to 'Break Free' and she lets out an annoyed sigh and Fred said, "I'm guessing they are."

"I can see that, Fred." GoGo responded.

"EDM is an actual type of music where many DJ's from around the world incorporate electronic styles and place it into music where everyone can dance to." Baymax elaborated.

Soon enough, Hiro receives a little text from Tadashi and it reads, "Hey, bro. Wish I could be there at the premiere with you guys. Congrats on the movie!"

Hiro chuckled softly at this and puts his phone down and said, "Let's make the most of it, you guys."

Just then, the song quickly changes to 'All About That Bass' from Meghan Trainor and before they knew it, in comes Olaf from 'Frozen' and 'Ralph' from Wreck-It-Ralph ready for a dance off and Olaf started off with some cool breakdancing with the usage of his snow-bound body to switch up his moves and after that, Ralph was breaking in some hip-hop dance moves and breakdancing by doing the windmill and plenty other styles.

"Eat that, snowman!" Ralph said, with a smirk.

With that, Olaf went ahead and did more breakdance moves where he went all hard and did the snowman version of the windmill with his entire body coming off and spins around and does the splits, ending with his signature laugh.

"Snowman rules!" Fred exclaimed.

Olaf suddenly turned around and saw Fred and most of the Big Hero 6 cast and greeted them and said, "Hey, guys. You were really awesome in that movie."

"Thanks, Olaf. That means a lot." Honey Lemon replied.

"You know, we've seen you guys attend the movie to Frozen and at the Academy Awards and we never got the chance to chat and stuff. But I gotta tell you, I hope you guys get an Oscar nomination for Big Hero 6." Olaf said, smiling.

"That would be off the hook if we won though!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"I wonder what does an Oscar look like?" asked Fred.

That even surprised Ralph the most to hear this coming from one of the cast members of the movie and Baymax answered, "An Oscar is a golden statue where many people in the film industry are awarded with best film of the year."

"Isn't it where like old people accept awards for drama films?" asked GoGo.

"That's the one." Olaf replied.

"Yeah, and they air it on TV for like four and a half hours." Ralph answered.

Hiro whistled at that length of time for the Oscars and said, "Man, that's a long time."

"Very long, man." Wasabi replied.

Just then, in comes Anna and Elsa from Frozen coming with the cast of Big Hero 6 and Fred turns around and he just feels like he just stepped into the best day of his life and he said, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming." Elsa answered.

"Hello guys. Elsa and I have come to tell you how wonderful your movie is and it's unlike anything we've ever seen before." Anna added.

"Thank you, guys. We really appreciate it." Honey Lemon added.

"We've always liked your movie too." Hiro stated.

"Yeah, Hiro can't get enough of that song in that movie. Wasabi posted his version of it on Instagram while we were filming." Honey Lemon stated.

Hiro was shocked to hear that it was posted on Instagram and asked, "You posted it where?"

"Oh, yeah...I saw that. Didn't you sing 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman' too?" asked Olaf.

"Where'd you see that?" asked Hiro.

"It's all over Instagram." Anna answered.

Hiro sighed heavily and facepalmed himself in embarrassment from that and said, "I'm never safe when I'm in Instagram."

Soon enough, the DJ started to play 'Shake It Off' from Taylor Swift and just then, Wasabi and Fred were heading to the dance floor to dance to this song and as the song was playing, Fred went ahead and showed off some dance moves and some breakdancing and on top of that, Fred did his best attempt to do some twerking.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" asked GoGo.

"Not really." Honey Lemon replied.

Wasabi took in some extra swagger and did some real hip-hop breakdancing and did his version of twerking and from there...it was like a little bit of a twerk-off between Wasabi and Fred and Hiro looked on and said, "And this is why I don't twerk."

"Yeah, but look at Baymax go." Olaf said, pointing out.

Soon enough, they saw Baymax do his robotic twerking and everyone was surprised to see Baymax getting some sick dance moves and after the song ended, they ended with their poses and Fred said, "How awesome were we?"

"You guys were awesome...if you weren't twerking." GoGo replied.

"Hey, don't hate." Wasabi added.

"I don't mean to be rude, you guys...but you're no Miley Cyrus." Honey Lemon responded.

"Hey, how about we all dance to that song? To keep this party going?" asked Olaf.

Before long, the DJ began playing 'Really Don't Care' from Demi Lovato and it was a song that everyone can pretty much dance to and sort of pump your fist in the air and say they really don't care and Hiro said, "That works."

"Whatever." GoGo replied.

"Yes! I love this song!" Honey Lemon replied.

"Yeah, Demi Lovato's gonna be my girlfriend." Fred added.

Wasabi chuckled at that and said, "Dream on, for real."

From there, they just danced and lived it up as the strobe lights started blinking and the cast of Big Hero 6 and Frozen just danced like it was no tomorrow and they're just enjoying themselves, knowing fully that their new movie will be a huge hit and while they were enjoying the afterparty, everyone gathered around for a huge selfie and Olaf captioned 'Disney Class of 2014' and they knew that this is the moment they'll savor.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like! Can't wait until the movie comes out on DVD!<p> 


End file.
